Martel Day
by Dylan0513
Summary: Everyone enjoys Martel Day at Zelos' mansion in Meltokio. *Spoilers for those who have not completed the game*


**A little one-shot for Thanksgiving. Enjoy!**

**Spoilers - Don't read if you haven't beaten the game!  
**

**Note: I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, nor any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

"C'mon Genis, one more try!"

"Ok fine, but this is the last one. We don't want the kendama to go flying at someone again!"

Emil, Genis, and Lloyd were outside of the Wilder mansion in Meltokio a couple of months after Emil returned from the Ginunngagop.

"Again? Did something happen the last time someone tried to use your kendama?" Emil asked.

"Yeah, I tried it out and it went flying straight at Professor Sage," Lloyd said laughing at the memory from their journey of world regeneration.

"Well, then I'd suggest you two duck, I'm going to try it again," Emil said. He pulled his arm back, kendama in hand, and launched it forward.

"Hey guys, dinner's read-" Zelos was cut off as he felt a sharp pain at the side of his head and collapsed.

"Hey, what the heck was that?!" Zelos yelled as he got up.

"Sorry Zelos, Emil was practicing with my kendama." Genis managed to get out as he and Lloyd cracked up at the sight of Zelos getting hit in the head.

"Why you little-" Zelos stopped mid sentence and sighed, "if it was any other day I'd get mad."

"Oh that's right, isn't today Martel Day?" Emil asked, relieved Zelos wasn't going to hurt him.

"Yeah, and I came outside to tell you dinner's ready. Come on in!"

* * *

Emil, Marta, Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Presea, Zelos, Colette, Regal, and Sheena were all sitting around an extremely large table in Zelos' dining room.

"Happy Martel Day everyone!" Colette said enthusiastically as they all sat down.

"You too Colette," Marta replied to the girl beside her, "Although, I can't say I'm into the whole holiday since we learned the truth about Martel from you guys."

"Yes, the people of Tethe'alla and Sylverant created the holiday of Martel Day to honor their goddess and give thanks to all that she had done for them." Presea said.

"The whole premise of the holiday is fake! Martel wasn't actually a goddess, she was just a normal half-elf." Marta replied.

"But still, it's great how people express their thanks on this day every year. Plus they spend it with family and friends like we are now!" Colette argued.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Colette. You always know how to bring out the positive side of everything." Marta said.

"Thanks Marta! Oh, and before we start the meal, I think we should all say something we're thankful for this year!" Colette began, "I'll go first. I'm thankful that Lloyd is able to spend this Martel Day with us. After months of not knowing what was going on with you Lloyd, I'm really glad you're here with all of us." Colette smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thanks Colette," Lloyd replied smiling back at Colette, blushing a little more than she was, "I'm thankful that the world is once again in balance, at least for now."

"Yes, the climate conditions around the world have began to return to normal," Raine said.

"It's not snowing in Triet anymore!" Genis replied laughing.

"The climate change made it hard for the delivery division of the Lezareno company. I too am thankful that it is in regression," Regal said.

"Now that the earthquakes have stopped here in Meltokio, all my hunnies can come out more and play!" Zelos said laughing.

"Same as always Zelos," Sheena said sighing, "Well, I'm just happy that Mizuho's move is going well."

"And Ozette's restoration is now complete." Presea said.

"I'm just happy that I can be here with all of you," Emil said smiling.

"Yeah," everyone replied almost in unison.

"Well, I'm thankful-" Marta began.

"Excuse me everyone, but the food is getting cold," Sebastian, Zelos' butler, said interrupting Marta, "I will begin serving with Sir Bud."

* * *

Emil sat on the bed in the room Zelos chose for him after dinner. He was looking out the window just thinking about the day. 'How lucky am I being able to actually live and get to spend time with all these wonderful people?' he thought. He heard the door open.

"Hey," Marta said walking into the room, "still up?"

"Yeah, can't fall asleep yet," he replied.

"Me too. Wonderful day, huh?" Marta said.

"Yeah," Emil replied, still with a smile on his face from dinner.

"Mind if I sit?" Marta asked.

"No, please." Emil replied and Marta sat down on the bed beside Emil. They sat in silence for a few seconds just looking out the window.

"Hey, you know, you never got to finish saying what you were thankful for at dinner." Emil said.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot!" Marta replied.

Emil sat in anticipation for a few seconds. He finally said, "well?"

"I was just going to say how thankful I am that you're here with me," she said quietly.

Emil smiled at Marta and after a few seconds said, "forever."

"What?" Marta asked.

"I'll be here with you... forever," Emil replied. Marta beamed and threw her arms around Emil.

"Thanks, thanks so much for being here with me," Marta said, the sound muffled as she spoke into Emil's shoulder.

"I'm the one who should be thankful," Emil said, "My plans went from being locked inside a door forever, to spending the rest of my life with a beautiful girl like you."

"Emil!" Marta squealed, starting to cry into Emil's shoulder.

Marta's head remained on Emil's shoulder for the rest of the night as they fell asleep in each other's arms. They had much to be thankful for on this Martel Day, and much to look forward to in their lives as well.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving all! Hope you liked the fic, constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
